Happy Valentines Day
by The-Little-Lost-Elf
Summary: Yes I know the title is very original! :P I'm not too sure what this is really. I was off school ill today and this is what came of it. Feedback would be appreciated :


BBC'S Merlin is not mine and never will be. The plot is all that is mine

xxxxx

"It's a big mistake," Merlin whispered, wrapping his arms around Arthur

"I know," Arthur said softly kissing the corners of Merlin's mouth

"We shouldn't be doing this." Merlin murmured

"I know." Arthur replied, nipping at Merlin's collarbone

"It's wrong." Merlin whispered, running his hands though Arthur's golden locks

"I know,"

"But it's so..._damn good," _Merlin groaned as he ground his erection against Arthur's

"_God _I know Merlin," Arthur gasped "Want you so bad." He crashed his lips against Merlin's once more

There was no explaining it. They'd been celebrating Valentine's Day Eve with a grand ball. A tradition started by Uther before he died in hope that Arthur would find a bride at one of these parties. However, Arthur had told Merlin he'd rather feed his 'hand to a griffin then find a bride at this ridiculous excuse for nobles across the land to throw their daughters at him.' After the Feast, the pair had had one too many drinks and they had been advised by Gwen, Lancelot and Gaius to retire for the night. It didn't look good to see the King and his Court Sorcerer in such a state. Arthur had retorted that the King 'could do what he liked' and was 'choosing to ignore that advice' before promptly falling flat on his face causing Merlin to trip over him moments later...so they decided to call it a night.

After several attempts they had both managed to stagger up to Arthur's rooms, using each other as supports, where Merlin produced two tankards of mead and another of whiskey he had 'borrowed' on a 'long term basis' from the kitchen.

Arthur had been delighted by this and once they'd finished the tankards between them he declared Merlin his 'knight in shining armour' causing Merlin to giggle. This resulted in Merlin nearly loosing an ear as Arthur carelessly swung is sword around trying to dub 'Sir Merlin...idiot of Ealdor' The incident sobered them up marginally and they had both flopped down next to each other on Arthur's bed. One minute they had been having drunken conversations insulting each other – their usual banter - and the next Arthur had rolled over, straddled Merlin and crashed his lips over the latter's.

"_Arthur_!" Merlin moaned as Arthur bit his neck and clutched at his shirt. Wanting nothing to separate him from contact with Arthur's toned body.

Arthur looked up and kissed Merlin roughly "You're right...too many clothes," he murmured. He began tugging at Merlin's top but with a flash of gold their clothes suddenly disappeared. Arthur smiled slightly, he definitely approved of Merlin using his gifts for this. He leant down and kissed Merlin again, this time seeking access which Merlin eagerly granted, knotting his hands in Arthur's hair again. He could feel Arthur's hands trailing across his body and he could also feel his magic bubbling inside, begging for release, for control.

Arthur moaned as he felt Merlin grind up against his erection and intensified the kiss only for Merlin to grind again but harder. He gasped and looked at Merlin and found himself gasping again as Merlin's eyes were now glowing golden "Merlin are you-" he was silenced as Merlin roughly kissed him, forcing his tongue inside against Arthur's. Arthur groaned hungrily as Merlin flipped him so he was on top, finding himself strangely aroused by being dominated. He wrapped his legs around Merlin' slender form and mimicked how Merlin had ground his hips. Gasping, Merlin pulled away from Arthur and began kissing and sucking his was down his tone body, sinking his teeth in, marking Arthur. Arthur groaned and bucked his hips, grinding his need against Merlin once again. With a smirk Merlin slipped down and took Arthur's throbbing member fully into his mouth. Arthur groaned again and gripped the sides of his bed as he felt the hot, wet mouth working around him. _"Merlin..._" he breathed as he felt a surge of ecstasy and was suddenly unsure how long he would last.

Merlin also seemed to sense this as he moved back up away from Arthurs dripping member and kissed him with a bruising force and Arthur moaned against his lips as he felt Merlin insert a finger inside him. It hurt at first but soon became a deliriously pleasurable feeling. He ran his fingers through Merlin's dark hair, locking them in at the back, holding Merlin to him as their tongues tangled against one another's. He felt Merlin slip in a second then a third finger. "Merlin...want you so bad...need you..._now!." _he cried and Merlin broke the kiss and quickly flipped him over. He felt Merlin lowering his body onto him and his member slowly entering him. The sensation was like nothing he'd ever felt...he felt so full and whole..._complete. _He yelped in pain as Merlin sharply thrust into him filling him again. He could feel Merlin's hands roaming up and down his sides and impatiently pushed back against Merlin, wincing slightly at the pain. However, it wasn't as painful this time and he felt that sensational pleasure again and he groaned as Merlin began to thrust harder and faster into him when he suddenly hit a spot that had Arthur arcing up against Merlin, gasping with pleasure. "Again," he moaned "Do it again, right there..._harder." _Merlin began to thrust furiously into Arthur and nipped at his ears and Arthur could feel he was on the edge and with a final thrust he cried out as he spouted seed beneath him. Merlin lasted several more thrusts before Arthur heard him cry out and felt his seed filling him. When Merlin pulled out Arthur rolled over to face him and smiled softly as he was met by Merlin's eyes, his lips swollen and a look that could be described as nothing but pure ecstasy on his face.

The both lay panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths, gazing at each other. Arthur noticed Merlin's eyes had changed back to their usual crystal blue colour after they'd climaxed. He also noticed how mortified Merlin looked as realisation dawned on him. He scrambled off of the bed, blushing furiously and began babbling at full speed.

"God Arthur...so sorry...should never have done that...don't blame you...don't forgive me...such an idiot...really sorry...should know better...like I used you...you can't feel the-" He was cut off by Arthur who had gotten up gently pressed a kiss to Merlin's lips. Merlin froze and tried to pull away but Arthur held him tightly by the wrists

"Let me go Arthur...please." Merlin whispered

"Merlin-"

"How can you look at me after what I did...you're the King for God's sake!" he tried to tug himself free

"Merlin, I wanted this..._really_." he added after Merlin gave him a sceptical look. "Come on! Did you see me fighting you off or trying to stop you?"

"Well not exactly but-"

"See! Merlin this was brilliant...you were amazing."

"But Arthur I-"

"Shh...no more buts. Now come back over here." Merlin mutely sat down on the bed but was tugged to lie down by Arthur who pulled the duvet over them

"You do know this...that we weren't a big mistake right?" Arthur murmured, wrapping an arm around Merlin

"I know," Merlin whispered though he sounded unsure

"And who's ever said we shouldn't or can't do this?"

"No one..." Merlin answered, avoiding eye contact

"And it isn't wrong either."

"I guess not," Merlin turned his head slightly "but-"

"And it_ did_ feel bloody fantastic." Arthur stated, beginning to trace his fingers across Merlin's chest

"I know...it was great" Merlin smiled slightly, meeting Arthur's eyes for the first time since lying back down. Arthur smiled fondly at him at caressed Merlin's cheek with the back of his hand, watching a slight blush colour them.

"And you know...you're my best friend...and...and I love you." Merlin sat up and looked down at Arthur, surprise in his eyes. "Okay, maybe you didn't know...but you do now." Arthur mumbled as he felt himself blush.

"Yeah, I know now." Merlin smiled shyly "I love you too." He settled himself back down and Arthur pulled him into his arms and rested his head on Merlin's shoulder

Arthur smiled "Well now that we're...do you think maybe...you know...have a repeat of that? When we're more sober? I know I'm askin-"

"I'd like that," Merlin replied, rolling over to face him smiling "I'd really like that."

Arthur smiled happily and placed a light kiss on Merlin's lips and curled up next to him, an arm draped protectively across his chest. "Happy Valentine's Day Merlin," he murmured before drifting into a peaceful slumber. This had been the best Valentine's day ever!


End file.
